


On the Edge

by von_bats



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, a tiny bit of implied noiao, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_bats/pseuds/von_bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless KouMizu smut for Rare Pair week on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a spinoff to my current NoiAo fic [Make Some Noiz](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5680081/chapters/13085392) but they can totally be read independently, so don't worry! All you need to know is the Black Needle is a club/tattoo studio, and Koujaku wears more normal clothes!  
> Beta'd by the amazing [blushingbluenette](http://blushingbluenette.tumblr.com/)! ❤

“Do you think they noticed we left?” Mizuki questioned, his voice filled with lust and bordering on frantic as he pushed Koujaku through the door to his office at Black Needle. He fumbled behind himself to lock the door while Koujaku crushed their lips together, his free hand still rested on Koujaku’s lower back. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, the taste of alcohol - beer and whisky - mixing together as their tongues lapped at the other’s, breathing through their noses deeply and letting hands roam over jaws and necks, broad shoulders and firm biceps. After heavy pants and swallowed up moans, Koujaku pulled away for air, only to let a deep moan escape him as Mizuki’s mouth latched onto his throat, continuing the passionate kiss there instead, licking and biting the tender flesh, and doing what he knew would work Koujaku up further.

“No...  _ Ah- _ Way,” Koujaku choked out between gasps of pleasure, he could only stutter through the rest of his response. “Aoba was too busy... trying to stick his tongue… down that brat’s throat... on the dance floor,  _ ah _ \- anyway.” He managed to answer through the distraction.

“Good.” Mizuki breathed against the base of Koujaku’s neck, right where it met his shoulder. His voice was low and wanton, dripping with fervour as he spoke slowly, practically spelling out all his desires for the other man, “I want you.”

Mizuki punctuated his words with a sharp bite to his lover’s neck, making Koujaku audibly wince but ultimately lean into the touch and crave more.

When his olive eyes met Koujaku’s own pair, Mizuki saw how the other’s pupils were blown wide and his lids hung low, the smile on his face the absolute definition of  _ sultry,  _ and the deep laugh that escaped Koujaku’s throat only drove Mizuki further into his lust filled frenzy. The noise went straight to Mizuki’s hardening cock, already beginning to strain against the front of his pants.

“Hurry up then.” Was Koujaku's cocky reply, his honey-like voice ringing in Mizuki’s ears, fully aware how his charm was working on the other. Before he knew it, Koujaku found his lips captured again. Teeth biting at lips and tongues as they swallowed down each other’s gasps and moans. Hands continued exploring taut bodies until Mizuki’s found their way to rest on Koujaku’s hips, gently pushing and guiding the older man backwards until his ass bumped into the edge of Mizuki’s desk. 

“Turn around?” Mizuki breathed against Koujaku’s lips when they separated. 

They both knew it wasn’t a question.  

While Koujaku complied, Mizuki walked around to the front of his desk, bracing himself against the wooden surface with one hand while he rummaged through the bottom drawer. A few feet away he clearly heard the sounds of a belt being undone, followed by slow sound of a zipper. A sudden wave of heat washed over his body that settled in the pit of his stomach, feeling his cock twitch in his pants, he was as eager as ever to get started. Mizuki wasted no time in grabbing the lube from the drawer that he’d stashed it in for such an occasion as tonight. When he turned back to Koujaku, he found him in the middle of ripping his shirt over his head and discarding it roughly off to the side where his dark wash jeans also lay, leaving him standing in nothing but his deep red boxers, the same sultry grin still plastered on his face.

Mizuki joined Koujaku on the other side of the desk, admiring the view of his ass under the thin material of his boxers and letting out a low wolf whistle at his lover. Taking his place directly behind the older man, Mizuki ran his hands up and down Koujaku’s sides seductively, watching the other’s skin form tiny goosebumps at his touch. After a few moments Mizuki let his hands once again rest at Koujaku’s hips, and he teasingly rubbed his erection against the cleft of his ass. A quiet moan left Koujaku’s lips as he pushed back against Mizuki, only for the other to hold him steady, denying him the sweet pleasure of rutting himself against the other’s hard dick.

“Bend over.” 

Mizuki’s voice was deep and raspy in Koujaku’s ear. The slow drag of his tongue over Koujaku’s earlobe making the hairdresser shudder. 

At the order, Koujaku braced his hands against the desk, his broad shoulders jutting out as he pushed his pelvis back. He could feel the damp spot on his boxers sticking to his cock that was begging to be released. 

“Like this?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Perfect.” Mizuki breathed against Koujaku’s heated skin, kissing between his shoulderblades and slowly making his way down his spine. Kissing and licking, and making sure to pay close attention to the moans and gasps that fell from Koujaku’s mouth. Mizuki continued to kiss lower, delving into the petite craters of the two dimples that adorned Koujaku’s lower back. Taking his time swirling his tongue in each one and thoroughly enjoying teasing his lover. 

By the time Mizuki reached the waistband of Koujaku’s boxers, he was all but crouching, breathing heavily against the fabric. He dipped his fingers into the elastic, calmly rubbing small circles into the hot skin. Mizuki teased his lover further, pulling his boxers down just barely an inch and kissing the newly revealed skin. Koujaku hitched a breath deep in his throat, only spurring Mizuki on further. 

After a few torturous minutes, Koujaku’s boxers landed on the floor by his feet. He keenly stepped out of them, leaving himself fully exposed and relishing in the feeling of Mizuki’s hands on his bare skin. At first Mizuki was gentle, simply kneading the flesh of the other’s ass, kissing his cheeks and the backs of his upper thighs, but with every touch he grew hungrier and hungrier, his own hard cock almost painfully confined in his jeans. He could wait though, he was too busy trying to make Koujaku feel good. 

Koujaku was almost whimpering by the time Mizuki told him to spread his legs wider so he could kneel between them, and of course he didn’t hesitate to oblige. He’d known what was coming as soon as Mizuki had instructed him, and he was all too impatient.

Much to Koujaku’s relief, Mizuki didn’t waste any time, instead he went right ahead and lewdly parted his ass cheeks, swiping his tongue flatly over Koujaku’s entrance, making the latter release a trembled breath. Mizuki repeated the action a few times, then settled for alternating between long, slow strokes over his hole, and gentle flicking of his tongue. With each passing minute Koujaku’s moans grew louder as he succumbed to the pleasure Mizuki was giving him, his toes curling and fingers gripping the edge of the desk. When Mizuki began to pry Koujaku’s entrance open with his tongue, he found the other beginning to buck his hips back against him. 

“You like that?” Mizuki asked, moving his head away for only a moment to throw a glance in Koujaku’s direction. He was delighted to see the other man watching him, Koujaku’s face was deep red, his eyes glazed over from pleasure and his breathing becoming harsher. 

Koujaku nodded his head, a strangled ‘yes’ was his reply as he tried to keep his voice steady when Mizuki eagerly dipped back down and started preparing him with his tongue again. He could feel Mizuki’s hot breath against his entrance, feel his nose rubbing against his tailbone, feel the strong hold his large hands had on his body. But best of all, he could feel Mizuki’s tongue working him as he slid it inside of him, feel it as the slick muscle rubbed against his sensitive inner walls and left his legs quivering. 

Mizuki didn’t stop for a second as he blindly reached out and grabbed the lube he’d retrieved earlier, and a moment later a well lubed finger joined him in helping stretch and prepare his lover. There was no sting of pain as Mizuki’s  finger easily slid past the tight ring of muscle. Koujaku only moaned louder, feeling more filled than before and growing more and more greedy and willing to take Mizuki’s dick. Feeling restless, Koujaku keened as he fucked himself back against Mizuki’s tongue and finger, his voice nothing but a deep whine as he stuttered out, “More… Mizuki, I need  _ m-more _ .”

His lover was all too happy to comply, trading his tongue for another finger, and working Koujaku harder. He crooked his fingers slightly, knowing just where his sensitive spot lay, finding it easily and gently massaging it repeatedly. The sounds that spilled from Koujaku’s mouth were music to Mizuki’s ears, they were nothing short of delicious, and Mizuki found himself hitching his breath when the other moaned his name after a particularly sharp thrust to his prostate. 

At the sound of his own name leaving his lover’s lips, Mizuki was feeling as wound up as ever, his mind lost to the lust and fog of the moment, his body feeling completely on fire. It was in that moment he was reminded of his current situation; he was still fully dressed in his shirt and jeans from earlier, but more importantly, how his cock ached for release.

Giving Koujaku one last firm thrust, Mizuki pulled his fingers from his lover. He straightened himself before placing a single kiss to Koujaku’s back and murmured, “Think you’re ready for me?” into the whorls of his ear.

“Oh God yes,” Koujaku pleaded, his voice needy and shameless. He started to stand up only to grimace as pain radiated from his ass cheek, a large red welt already beginning to form where Mizuki’s hand struck him.

“Stay.” Mizuki ordered, bringing his hand back to spank Koujaku’s other neglected cheek, earning a breathy moan in return. Koujaku could only watch as Mizuki stipped himself of his shirt, eyeing up his lean muscles and the beautiful tanned expanses of skin. His eyes wandered lower at the soft clink of Mizuki’s belt. Vision roaming over the toned plain of stomach and down the trail of burgundy hair that grew just under Mizuki’s navel, until he could only gape in anticipation as the other slowly undid his belt and pants, dropping them to floor along with his boxers a moment later. 

Seeing Mizuki standing before him completely uncovered and nude, Koujaku could feel his own cock throb and swell from the longing. Staring at his lover with hazy, infatuated eyes, Koujaku found himself awestricken of the man. Mizuki wasn’t just beautiful, everything about him was alluring, from his green eyes that were locked on Koujaku’s own, to the pale tattoos that decorated his deep skin. Everything about Mizuki just made him desire the man even more.

Mizuki knew Koujaku was getting desperate, he could read it on his face, underneath his deep flush and eyes glazed over with passion. Instead of giving him what he wanted, Mizuki leaned over him instead, rubbing gently at the red welts on his ass cheeks and whispering huskily, “Tell me what you want, Koujaku.”

“I want you,” Koujaku replied, utterly failing to keep his voice level. A truly impossible feat now that they were so close, so close he could feel Mizuki’s cock just grazing against his bare ass. “Mizuki, please. Just fuck me. I- I can’t-”

Mizuki hummed delightedly, it wasn’t every day he got to hear the great  _ ‘Koujaku-san’  _ beg to be fucked. “Well, only because you said please.” He teased, taking the bottle of lube for the second time and pouring a generous amount into his hand and coating his dick thoroughly. 

A slow, steady moan ripped its way from both their mouths as Mizuki gradually pushed his cock into Koujaku, savouring the heat that surrounded him. 

“Shit, you’re still so tight Koujaku,” he breathed when he sunk in all the way to the hilt. The two spared a moment to adjust, before Koujaku began to grind back against Mizuki, causing the other to grab a tighter hold on his hips. 

Getting Koujaku’s silent message loud and clear, Mizuki pulled back and thrust in smoothly, setting up a steady rhythm. With every thrust he went just a fraction deeper than the last, until all he needed to do was roll his hips to meet Koujaku impatiently bucking his own back. 

Mizuki wanted to take it slow, draw out their time together, but he knew that wasn’t an option. They weren’t back at his apartment, nor were they holed up in Koujaku’s own, they didn’t have hours to spend basking in the endless ethereal pleasure they could give each other. No, instead they’d snuck off from their friends to fuck messily and fast in his office. Sure, they could have waited til later, but neither wanted to. There was a desperate passion that bloomed on the dancefloor they needed to satisfy, something more than just rutting and grinding against each other could suffice. 

Truth be told, there was something about fucking in Mizuki’s office that excited both of them. It was new and different, their intoxicated states loving the rush of hormones and adrenaline that came with the risk of being  caught in the act together.

With new resolve Mizuki picked up his pace, slamming his cock into Koujaku and causing the other to choke out a sob on the impact. There was a growl deep in his throat as he let out his hunger, “ _ Ah, yes! _ H-harder Mizuki!” Koujaku’s desperation was akin to that of a starved beast, his fingers digging into the desk’s wooden surface, leaving crescent shaped markings in their wake. 

Mizuki was happy to comply, his hand tightening on Koujaku’s hip further, no doubt the bruising grip would leave black and blue marks on the older man later. His rhythm only grew, his hips snapped repeatedly to meet eager thrusts, and the sound of skin against skin resonating through the room. Koujaku had started gasping and moaning to no avail, Mizuki’s own name falling from the other’s mouth heatedly only spurring him on. When Koujaku dropped his head against the desk, panting heavily, Mizuki seized him by his ponytail and tugged his head upright, holding him there so he could nip at his neck while he fucked him roughly. Mizuki was distracted from the salty, sweat slicked taste of his flesh when the pair heard someone approaching outside, followed by a few quick raps on the door. 

Through the door a familiar voice called out. “Mizuki? Are you in there? 

It was Aoba.

Koujaku froze in his movements, but to his horror Mizuki didn’t, instead fucking him harder against the desk. 

“I’d be quiet if I were you Koujaku,” He whispered hotly into his ear. “Unless you want your precious Aoba to see you like this?” Koujaku let out a quiet whimper, his eyes watering in both shame and pleasure as Mizuki choose that moment to hit his sweet spot. “I wonder what he’d say if he walked in on us, huh? Would be quite a shock seeing your best friends fucking, no?” 

Koujaku bit his lip to sustain his voice, Mizuki still aiming every one of his thrusts directly at his prostate. Truthfully they both knew Aoba would have no problem with their relationship, he  _ was _ their best friend after all, and would be nothing but supportive, and by now he probably even had his own suspicions about the pair. Mizuki just liked to rile Koujaku up sometimes. 

From outside the door, Aoba must have tried to open it, the doorknob rattling a few times. “I guess he’s not here, maybe we should try the beer garden?” He spoke again, presumably to Noiz. Neither Mizuki nor Koujaku heard the man speak, but a recognisable high pitch “Tch-” sound concluded they were correct. 

Mizuki and Koujaku could rest easy hearing the others walk away, and the latter released a sputtered breath followed by a moan when Mizuki grinded against his prostate. “I c-can’t believe- T-that was way t-too close-”, he stuttered, brain not able to form complete sentences through the immense satisfaction. 

“Mmm,” Mizuki hummed deep in his throat. “It was kinda hot though, the way you froze up. You were squeezing me so hard I thought I’d almost cum.” He purred into Koujaku’s ear, ending his words with a nip to his earlobe.

Koujaku shuddered and moan his lover’s name, knowing he was right, it had turned him on more. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“ _ Fuck _ , Mizuki- T-Touch me,” He pleaded. 

At his words, Mizuki let go of the ponytail scrunched up in his hand and instead trailed his hand down Koujaku's toned torso, finding his neglected cock. He was almost certain the other had been dripping precum onto the floor, some of it smeared against the edge of the desk, but he didn’t care. Koujaku was sopping wet, the liquid helping to create smooth friction as he ran his hand from base to tip, rolling his wrist when he’d reach the tip, making Koujaku moan higher every time. 

He could feel Koujaku starting to tremble beneath him, a surefire sign that he was hitting his limit. A few rough strokes to his weeping cock was all he needed for his vision to stutter and turn white. His cum hit the side of the desk with a lewd splatter, some of it  ricocheting and splashing obscenely against Koujaku’s thighs. 

Mizuki fucked him through his orgasm, continuing to pound into his abused hole until he himself saw stars. With a hiss of Koujaku’s name, Mizuki stilled and emptied his load deep within his lover.  He could feel the other’s legs shaking beneath them and he was sure Koujaku was only still standing due to the firm hold Mizuki still had on him. Leaning against his back, Mizuki let the two of them catch their breath, heavy pants evening out into shallow breaths. 

“You good?” Mizuki asked, pulling out slowly and joining Koujaku to sit leaning back against the dirtied mahogany. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Koujaku laughed, a hoarse but deep chuckle. “Better than good actually.” 

The pair were quiet for a few moments, the air between them serene and tranquil as they relished in the last of their afterglow. It wasn’t until Mizuki slumped and leaned his head onto Koujaku’s shouldn’t that he spoke. He sounded unsure, but determined, and he leaned his head further back so he could peer up at his lover’s face. “We should probably tell him soon, shouldn’t we?” 

Koujaku didn’t need to ask who Mizuki was referring to. Instead, he wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders and pulled him closer, resting his chin above messy burgundy locks. “Yeah, we should. But not tonight. Maybe sometime when we don’t smell of sex and alcohol.”

The laugh they shared was both relaxed and comfortable. Yeah, they should tell their best friend about their relationship, but for right now, there were more important things to do. Like enjoy the heat of your love’s touch against your skin. 

And clean up Mizuki’s destroyed desk of course. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr is [@von-bats](von-bats.tumblr.com), feel free to come say hi or scream about KouMizu with me cause oh god I ship them so much!  
> As always comments, critiques or advice is always welcome!


End file.
